1. Field
An optical film, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source. An optical film such as a compensation film is frequently employed for improving the image quality thereof.
In the case of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display device, the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of external light caused by a metal such as an electrode.
In the case of the light-receiving display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), the image quality may be deteriorated by the reflection of external light and a sunglass effect according to the device kind such as transparent, transflective, reflective, and so on.
As a solution, an optical film may be used for the flat panel display. However, known optical films are thick and thus hinder manufacture of a thin display device. In addition, the optical films are not readily applied to a flexible display device due to thickness and optical durability.